


To Learn to Dance

by anonymousstoryperson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ballroom Dancing, Ballroom Etiquette, Dancing, Fluff, Heir!Tony, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Writing Prompt, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousstoryperson/pseuds/anonymousstoryperson
Summary: "I grew up not knowing I was royal and now I guess I'm heir to a throne and you're the guy who's meant to be teaching me how to be royal because I suck at it and whoops we made out" Prompt





	To Learn to Dance

When Tony learned his mother had been of royal lineage, it had come as a surprise to say the least. Especially when he found out several decades after her death, from a relative or colleague or whoever it was that broke the news. It all happened in his dorm room in MIT, through a thick haze of caffeine overload and sleep deprivation, so the details were a bit foggy. He didn’t remember the whole story now, but he supposed it didn’t matter now that he was stuck in an opulent room, sitting opposite the most attractive guy he had ever seen. 

He couldn’t quite remember who he was, either. A friend of the royal family, someone trusted who had worked in the castle for years, something vaguely trustworthy, tasked with teaching Tony how to be a royal heir to the throne. Since that was a thing that was happening now. Only one problem with that... 

“Your Highness,” Loki sighed, seemingly using every ounce of restraint to keep himself from pinching the bridge of his nose. Even sat ram-rod straight, legs crossed and looking every bit like someone who had spent his life in a castle, Tony could see the impatience bubbling under the surface. “I understand this is a lot to take on so suddenly but paying attention to what I’m telling you may help with that.” 

How could he pay attention to ballroom etiquette when the dude had such soft-looking hair that was just asking to be messed up? How was he meant to remember the names of each formal dance when he wanted to trace the lines of those damned cheekbones? Tony shook himself and sat up again. “I know, I know, sorry. Run it by me again?” 

Loki held back a second sigh, and repeated himself. “As first in line, you can expect to lead by example. All eyes will be on you at all times, so it is imperative you conduct yourself properly for the duration of the event. Even if you are new at this, there is very little room for error.” 

He stood, reminding Tony suddenly just how tall the dude was. It was unfair, really. “We will go through how you will greet others first, then how you will ask others to dance and who you will ask to dance before we move on to actual steps.” 

Tony stood too. “I’m guessing hello and a wave won’t cut it?” 

“It won’t.” 

It went on, Tony couldn’t even guess how long. There were so many rules about what he could and couldn’t say, people he could and couldn’t say them to, proper ways of greeting and asking people he had to memorise before he could even think about the dances themselves. 

And the dances. The simple ones, he didn’t mind. His memory was the best of anyone he knew- the same steps repeated over and over were no biggie for him. But the complicated ones had to be done to a certain speed, with spins and shit at seemingly random moments, and he couldn’t focus on it enough when he was trying to figure out if Loki smelled like vanilla or something else. Even without the height difference, it was a lot to take on. It was also hard to lead when his dance partner was well over six foot, but it did bring something to mind. 

“Shouldn’t you be leading this?” 

Loki blinked, but did not react beyond that. “No. As heir, you will be doing the asking, and the leading as a result.” 

“But what if someone asks me instead?” 

They had stopped dancing at this point, once Loki realised Tony wouldn’t focus unless they covered this and they had stepped away from each other. “Your Highness-“ 

“Tony.” 

“Your Highness.” Stubborn ass. “You are soon to be crowned as monarch, the highest position of power within this kingdom. Trust me, no-one will have the social standing to ask.” 

“Come on,” Tony pressed, “I just found out I’m heir to the throne of a place I’d never heard of. Anything’s possible. Just run through that with me, just in case.” 

The friend of the throne sighed once again, shutting his eyes firmly for a few seconds. “Fine. If, once swine take to the sky, someone wishes to ask you to take to the floor, they will approach you directly, as I do now.” 

He brought himself within arm’s reach in one long stride. “Anyone who approaches you out of your direct line of sight may be classed as a threat by your entourage, and possibly treated as such.” 

“Charming.” 

Once given your attention, I bow to acknowledge your position.” He bowed low, almost bridging the gap between them, his eyes never leaving Tony’s, and only now did the heir realise that they were an unfair shade of green. Bottle green and bright, they had to be contacts. There was no way they were that bright on their own. 

He straightened up again and offered an arm. “I would then ask you to dance. If you wish to decline, you keep your arms by your sides and politely refuse the offer, perhaps with a reason of prior engagement with another.” 

“And if I want to accept?” Tony was almost proud of himself, getting the words out when he wasn’t even sure he was breathing properly. Loki’s voice was low in the quiet of the room, and close enough that Tony swore he could feel the vibrations it caused. This room was either too echo-y, or his heart was beating way too loudly to be healthy. 

“Then you place your arm over mine,” he explained softly, waiting for him to obey before continuing. “before allowing me to lead.” 

The arm under his slipped out to hold his hand, the other coming to rest on the curve of his hip, the barest warmth pulling all of Tony’s attention as he led him several steps to the side. 

“In such a dance as this, the follower controls the distance between themselves and the lead while the latter controls the direction of the dance.” 

“So if I was to do this,” Tony mused aloud, stepping ever closer until he had to tilt his head up more just to keep eye contact, a challenge in his eyes, “that’s up to me?” 

A small hitch of breath, barely noticeable, but enough to bring a smirk to Tony’s face as his dance partner replied. “Yes, I suppose it is. The proximity is always dictated by the follower to their own level of comfort, and the waltz is always easier performed with slightly more distance. So, if you wish to continue this lesson, I would recommend a few inches of distance.” 

Tony hummed in acknowledgement, glancing down as if considering the advice, but did not step back. Instead the hand placed on Loki’s arm ran up to the elbow, gently pulling him closer. The challenge remained. “I think I’m fine here, to be honest.” 

There was no change in front of him for a long moment, until Tony began thinking he should try and take it back, apologise- 

“Norns forgive me.” Was the only warning he got before lips crashed on his own, the hand holding his disappearing to join its twin in pulling possessively at his waist. Tony responded in kind, pushing himself onto his toes, fingers finally in that long hair that felt just as good as he thought it would. He tugged at it lightly, and the hands at his waist dug in appreciatively, pulling him impossibly closer as the kiss deepened. Slender fingers slipped under his shirt and a moan bubbled up in his throat before he could think about stopping it. 

Unfortunately, that seemed to bring Loki back to himself, because he broke away with a sharp breath, even if he didn’t yet pull away. “This is a bad idea.” 

It probably was, if Tony was thinking straight. But the eyes in front of him were still blown wide and dark, he could still feel that long hair brushing against his fingertips, warm breath fanning over his face. So maybe his thoughts weren’t entirely ordered. 

“Fuck good ideas, I’m a king.” 

Despite the concern, a smile broke out over Loki’s face, and Tony could see the exact moment he threw caution to the wind. 

“I was hoping you’d say that.” he breathed, closing the gap between them once again.


End file.
